The Warmth Below the Ice
by x.TheChroniclesofaBrokenSoul.x
Summary: Full Summary inside. Kagome's the Princess of the Eastern Lands, and she's falling for an enemy of her family. The Cold hearted Prince of the West.
1. Chapter One The Messenger

Alrighty, this is my first fic. Send me a Personal Message thing if you wanna help me write some chapters and such. This is a Kagome/Sesshoumaru pairing. And I need suggestions for other stories. Have an idea for one? Not enough time to write it out? Tell me! n.n I'll do it for you and give you credit. If I have time I know some people have a hard time getting a mentle image of what everything looks like, so when I get a a chance I'll draw it up for you all. ) Thank you

♥Chrony

Disclaimer: Whhhhhhhy? Fine I don't own 'em. D':

Kagome is the Princess of the Eastern Lands, stubborn girl she is, her cousin Kikyo, is the Princess of the Northern Lands. When both are forced to go to the West to make peace for there lands sake they run into the cold Ice Prince and the little brother of his. Who knows what could happen...+

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up in her bed and pushed the covers off of her. She stepped onto the maroon carpeted floor. She walked over to the window sill. The sun shown brightly above her. She heard the door being knocked on, "Come in." she said. The door opened and in came Sango, her personal maid. "Morning Lady." she said with a smile. "Sango you know you don't have to call me that." she said and smiled back at her. "I know but what if you're arogant father finds out of this." She suggested. Kagome nodded, "Yes, there is that..." she said. "So, Sango, any news?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded, "Yes, there is, a young messenger boy came to our gates this morn, he informed your father of the Western Lords reply, they wish to speak of peace, in you and your cousin Lady Kikyo's presence." Kagome nodded, "'Tis about time they finally give in, father was about to call in the reforcements from the North. My cousin surely wouldn't be happy with this."

"Indeed lady." Sango said and walked over to her and took her by the arm and guided her to the closet. "His magesty suggests something formal, and yet slightly casual, would you like me to suggest something for you?" Sango asked, "Of course! You're only the best stylist I have around in this country." Sango beamed and ran over to a rack of kimonos. "Ah ha!" she said and pulled down a black casmier kimono that showed ones curves. "This one, I have a lovely idea for a necklace." Sango said and threw the kimono to her and ran over to her dresser where her jewels were kept. She pulled out a silver chain with a tinted black cresent moon and handed it to her, "This one my lady, I have a pair of silver slippers I'd love to let you barrow for this trip." Sango said. Kagome smiled, "Yes, thank you, and I'm taking you with me, so run along into my wardrobe and find yourself four of the best outfits you think suit yourself." Kagome said.

"Oh wow, thank you Lady!" Sango said and ran into the wardrobe where racks upons racks were linded up with clothing of all sorts. Kagome smiled and left the room towards the hot springs with her ourfit ready when she would be done. She opened the door and set her clothing on a stone fully undressed and walked over to the shelves. She picked a bottle of scented oil, cinnimon. (Sp?) She took it and poured it into the smaller hot spring by the far left corner. She stepped into the steaming waters and relaxed. "This is so nice. If I know my father he'll have us leaving by the time the sun is highest on the sky (Noon).

She finished bathing and dressed herself and went to her room where she braided her hair and hung it over her shoulder and snapped on the pendent from her dear friend. She walked out of her room and down the stone steps and down another hall into the main hall. "Father, when shall we depart?" she asked. He spoke, "We shall leave soon, your brother will acompany us. Anyone else you wish to bring?" she nodded, "Yes, Sango, the maid on the third floor." she said. He nodded and dismissed her to get her things.

She finished packing and had her chest of items brought down to her in before the gates where thecharriot was,Sota, her father, Sango, and other gaurds and servents were there. Kagome and Sota got into a charriot andtheir father in another one, Kagome starredout the window at the servents boarding the othercharriots,"Sango! Come here!" Kagome whispered. Sango did so, kagome opened the door and pulled her in before anyone saw. "Thank you soooo much! I can't stand those otherpeople." Sango said. "HEY! WHAMPH..>!"Sota was cut offby a hand over his mouth, twas his sisters. "Shhhhh, it's only Sango, she's my friend Sota, she will sit with us." She removed her hand after he nodded. "I know this is a lot to ask," Sango began, "but I don't want my younger brother alone with them, please, I'm pleading, either I go back by him or he comes here, please Lady." she said.

"Who? Kohaku? Of course, he can keep Sota company. Hurry and fetch him before we depart, were almost ready." Kagome said and Sango dashed out of the charriot and searched in the crowd of people, "Kohaku! Where are you?" Sango cried. She heard nothing. A second later she saw some boy's hand in the air. She knew it was him. She reached for it and dragged him away from the crowd. "There you are! Come now, we have a different place now." Sango said, she ran over to the storage cart and grabbed his bag and her own and ran over to the second one which was starting to move.

She opened the door before it got to fast and Kagome reached for her hand and swung her up while hanging onto a bar and then grabbed Kohaku who they both helped up. At this point if you were too close to the door you'd fly out into the mudd. Kagome grabbed a bar and shut the door. Kohaku sat on the ground a bit puzzled, "How do you know the royal prince and princess?" he asked. Kagome had him sit by Sota, "You're sister is my personal maid, and friend actually. So you both are riding with us." She said. "So, what do you know of the Western royalty?" Sango asked.

"I heard of the oldest son,he's a cold hearted bastard but attractive to the eye." Kagome said. Sango giggled, "A real macho." she said. Sota cried in agony. "Make it stop!" said Sota. Kagome laughed and Kohaku joined him. "Noooo! stop it!" They started laughing and threw items of clothing at them. "I heard of the youngest, he's a spoiled rotten ass, but yet, attractive to the eye, not as much as the oldest." Sango said. Kagome laughed, "Yum." she said and they burst out laughing. The boys were about ready to die of misery and bordem. "They really need to get out more." Said Kohaku. "YES! SOME ONE WHO KNOWS WHAT IT'S LIKE!" said Sota and they laughed.

Pretty good for a first chap. Don'tcha think? n.n Review please, that way I can get more idea's for the next chapter, all I'm saying is that in the next one they will arrive at the Western Castle. I know this chapter was short, way short compared to what I usually write, this is the first story I'm publishing online. Thank you.

♥Chrony

(Chr on ee)


	2. Chapter 2

Oh hooray, I have good writing abilities. x3 Lol thank you Kat57, anyway, I don't have a spell check, so don't think I'm too lazy, come on I type 43 WPM. So yeah, thank you both who reviewed, I'm trying to update daily. So yeah.

n.n

Enjoy!

FOOT NOTE: Alrighty, I don't know the Sirname for Inuyasha and his family, so lets just say its Tashika, mmmkay now shawwdup and enjoy.

Kagome was leaning against the side of the carriage sleeping and Sango sat staight with a scroll, a peice of slate and a quil and ink bottle writing.

"8-24

The daylight is gone and I write this by moonlight and good eyesight. The evening grows cold, I am very thankful to Lady and her younger sibling. My brother and I are sheltered in a warm carraige on the way to the Western Lords estate/castle. It seems that the Higurashi Lord has wanted to discuss peace talks and end thiswar over the Inuyasha forest. The responce has come today that the great Lord Tashika approves of it. Kohaku andI have been showered in generosity. I've been given fouroutfits of the finest and a blanket of wool as well as my younger brother. I feel this is a wonderful place.I grow tired. Good night."

She placed thecork back on her ink bottle andplaced herquil and scroll in her bag along with her ink.She covered herself and layed down on the remainder of the seat and watched her brother sleep before she too fell into a slumber.

The sun rose high into the morning sky. T'was day3 of there journey.Kagome sat there looking out the window while chatting with Sango. The carraige came to a hault. Kagome gaped at the huge castle. It was bigger than fathers! Sango was in awe. Sota pouted, "HMPH! Our's is better." he said. Kohaku laughed. "Yeah right." Sota gasped and pointed at Kohaku, "Treeeeason!" he whispered. Sota laughed at the look on the terrified boy's face, "I'm kidding." he said between laughs.

Kagome stepped out the the carriage and told Sango to pick an outfit and change in here. Sango stood at the corner where no windows were, she picked out a beautiful pink kimono, it was white and had pink stars on it. She tied the remaining sash around her waist. She slipped on the pink slippers and stepped outsite. Kagome gasped, '"Gorgous!" she said.

Sango blushed. It was rare she got such compliments from royalty. She looked at Kagome's outfit as well. A lovely light grey kimono with black trim and a black flame at the edges. She wore black slippers with the pendent necklace Sango had picked for her, her hair was let lose hanging freely over her shoulders. "Sango, deary, watch your back, I'm sure there's going to be ATLEAST 6 or 7 people grabbing at you." Kagome laughed and Sango stuck her tounge out, "You just wish you were this stunning!" Sango said and laughed. Kagome threw her hand forward shaking her head. "Pshhhh, right." and they laughed again.

Kagome looked around and saw many more carraiges that were not her familys at all. She saw a silver one and a tall girl getting out much like herself, "KIKYO! OVER HERE!" yelled Kagome, then both ran forward to eachother giving hugs. "Sango deary you simply MUST come here!" Said Kagome. Sango walked over, "Kikyo, this is my best friend, Sango, Sango, this is my wonderful cousin Kikyo, feel free to call her Kiki." Said Kagome. Sango and her hugged. "Pleasure meeting ya Sango." she said. "You as well Kikyo." they smiled.

Sota and Kohaku played with Rin, the youngest of the Tashika family. They were in the garden playing. Rin's father, the great Lord Inutashio stepped outside and yelling in a booming voice for all of them to come into the main hall.

Once all were seated, Kagome let her eyes wander the people sitting at the large table. Immeditly she spotted the Tashika boys, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. She remembered long ago when they all played together.

_Kagome sat on the swing that hung from the tree, she held an infantchild in her arms, Rin. Sesshoumaru told her about how his father adopted her after she was found by the gates crawling around crying in the middle of the night. She had one hand on the rope of the swing and the other holding the baby. Inuyasha came and took her. She watched him walk away and then felt herself being pushed. She turned around to see Sesshoumaru. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She giggled as he pushed her higher. "Higher Sesshy!" only when she came down two arms came around her waist and pulled her off. "Agh!" she shreaked and fell backwards falling on Sesshoumaru. "I toldja not to call me that!" She stuck her tounge out at him and ran._

That was eleven years ago. Before his mother died and his father remarried. Poor Sesshoumaru, he never knew a mothers love for more than four years. Sure Izyio (EE Zye Yoy, that's Inuyasha's real mother's name, its on either the first or second Movie, correct me if I'm wrong) tried to be as much of a mother to him as she was to Inuyasha, but she knew it wasn't the same. Inuyasha sat there with a smug look on his face. Sesshoumaru just sat there without expression.

About an hour later everyone had been asigned rooms. Kagome insisted on having Sango and Kikyo share a room with her. Kohaku, Sota, and Shippo, a distand relative of the Tashika's, stayed with Rin in her room. It was getting dark out and the girls were in their night kimonos. "I'm exausted." Kikyo said. "Oh! I know!" Sango started, "we passed a room that said 'bathing area' on it, shall we?" Sango asked. Kikyo nodded her head and Kagome jumped up. Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out a box, "Kikyo, since we haven't seen eachother in, well, about three years, you pick." it was a box full of scented oils. "Oh, this one here." she said and picked up one of vanilla.

They opened the door and saw the enormous room with many maany hot springs. Unknown to the girls they were being watched. Sango walked over to a spring and poured in the vanilla oil. She stripped down and stepped into the water joining Kagome and Kikyo. "So, Sango deary, what do you think?" Kikyo asked. "About what?" she replied. "This, this whole castle." She said.

Sango shrugged her shoulders, "Pretty nice, but this castle lacks good looking men." she said and they burst out laughing. "Wait!" Kagome said, "Kikyo, do you remember when we used to play with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, we were about 6 I think." she said. "Oh yes! I remember now, ya know, Sesshy dear always had a thing for you." Kikyo snickered. "What? No way! Pff, liar." Kagome said.

Kikyo quivered her bottom lip, "Kagome! How could you?" she said and sobbed a fake cry. Sango laughed.

"Pfft, Please, I don't have 'a thing' for anyone, _deary_." came a cold voice.

-+-+-+-+-

Another chap.

n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Yaaay, I loved the reviews, I got a really good idea from someone on this site for a good fic. I'll be starting on that soon. n.n OH! BY THE WAY! Sesshoumaru wasn't spying, he was in the hot springs prior to the girls coming in there, and don't worry, Miroku's not dead or anything, but you'll be seeing him in this chapter >w 

'Sesshomaru...' she tought. The three girls turned around in the water and saw him standing there with a look of disgust on his face soaking wet wrapped in a black towel. "You disgust me." he said, though it was conciderably noticeable how he glared at her in specific. "Hmm, hey Sango, maybe they should put more ehating in this place, this block of ice is giving me the chills." Kagome said and smirked. He glared even more, "You'd do well to keep your mouth shut, filthy whore." he said. Kagome took a bucket by the spring and filled it with water and threw it at him, infuriated she tried her best to speak calmly. "What have I EVER done to you? What the hell happened to you Sessho, the last time I saw you, your face, it wasn't so blank, you weren't so cold, such a brute. WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU?"

For a minute it looked as if nothing would come from his mouth, but how wrong appearances can be. "Do not act like you havn't the slightest idea what has happened. Your backstabbing father betrayed my mother, you and everyone in your wretched family are all the same." he said and walked off. Kagome stood there speachless. She grabbed a towel and stood up while wrapping it around her, she ran out of the room and yelled back to him, " I don't know what you're talking about, but I swear you're a cold block of ice as far as I'm concerned." and with that, all that was heard was the slam of a door.

"Look what you did! You're such a heartless bastard." Kikyo yelled. She went around the other side of the big stone in the spring and brought Sango with her and they both got out so they could cover themselves without him seeing them. The two girls walked towards the door. Sango stopped when they were passing Sesshomaru, "You cold heartless bastard." she said and walked on. The door had again slammed. "Putrid wench. You and your little friend have no idea."

FlashBack(His POV)

_He saw it, he saw it all. The death of his mother, and how they had disposed of her body. The Higurashli Lord, that wretched bastard. _

_He sat there crying in the corner behind two large plants. Higurashi came into his mothers room, and killed her. He killed her, and burried her by an unmarked grave. "I'll g-get them b-back for this." he said between sobs. The five year old was left alone, his mother gone, and the Higurashi lord standing not far from him. Sesshoumaru tried his best to be quiet. As he left Sesshoumaru stood up. He left the room five minutes later. He walked down the hall towards his room. He saw Kagome waiting by the door just sitting against it. She was crying.  
"Se-Sessho, I c-couldn't find y-you, I was scared." she said. She stood up to hug him. "Get away from me!" he yelled and shut his door. She leaned against the door, she could hear him crying. She sat by his door not leaving. _

_She never quits does she? he thought. He walked over to his door and opened it. There she sat crying, she looked up to him, "Sessho please!" she yelld and grabbed onto him by his waist. He pushed her down and kicked her in the cheek. He immeditly regreted it. He picked her up and brought her back into his room and locked the door. He brought her over to the bed and covered her up. "I'm so sorry Kagome." he said. She scilently cried. Her cheek was starting to bleed, he took part of his sleeve and pressed it to the wound he regrettily inflicted on her. He knew she knew about what her father had done, he hated her too, but he couldn't hate her as much as he hated her father. He wiped away all the blood from her cheek and saw it was only a scratch. He kissed his hand and placed it on her forhead. "Never shall I see you again..." he left the room where Kagome had been layed down. He dashed down the hallways,down the stair casesand out the back doors into the garden. He saw her looking down on him from his window. Heknew he'd miss her for a little while, but it'd fade soon._

Kagome was sitting on the bed crying when the door openend. She was already dressed, she looked up and saw it was Kikyo and Sango. "Hey Kags." Said Kikyo. Kikyo went and satby her dear cousin and hugged her. "He's changed love, he's turned into a heartless jackass. It's got nothing to do with you." for a minute Kagome remembered the insident when he kicked her. How he regretted it so, and took care of her before he left.

That was the day his mother died. He was missing for aboutnine years, he was declaired dead then. He stayed with that sword maker Totosia, but nobody knew. He returned when he was fourteen. A few months later the war started for territory. It's been going on for three years, and now it's ending.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. "Hmm?" said Kagome. "Sorry, I was just thinking." she said. Kikyo hugged her. "It's alright, you just scared us for a minute." Kagome just smiled, "I'm alright." she said. Kagome opened her bag and found a white kimono. Sango stood on the balcony of the room. "It's snowing!" she said. Kikyo nearly died, "I hate cold weather, why do you think I'm going to be wearing many layers around Sesshomaru, one would get frost bite otherwise." Kagome started laughing. "That's for sure!"

Sango was still in her towel. "My goodness it's cold." she said and shut the glass doors to the balcony and changed into a lavender kimono with black trim. It was a bit tight but not in an unproper sort of way. "Oh Sango you look gorgous in that." said Kikyo. Sango smiled. Kagome was dressed. "Wow, good luck keeping that clean." said Sango. "You forget your place wench." she said and faked a glare. Sango nearly died of shock. Kagome started laughing and back handed her shoulder lightly. "I'm kidding!" Kagome stood upheald her head straight and folded her arms.

"Serve me, for I am your overlord, Lord Iceblock." she said in a serious mockingish tone. Sango fell off the bed laughing. Kagome walked over to Kikyo, "Wench I do beleive your in my way!" she said, Kikyo moved and Kagome stood infront of her again. "Did you not hear me fool? I will frickin' have your head on a slate!" Kagome couldn't help it, she started laughing, so did Kikyo. "Hmmmm, I sound so much like someone I know! Hint Hint." she said. Kikyo continued laughing.

"I'd like to inform you I heard that." came a voice that sounded like it came from hell it's self, hmmm, who knew hell was in the room to the left of their own? Kagome stood in shock. "Oh hell..." she said. Sango and Kikyo laughed even more. "Looks -laughs- like we have -laughs more- a new neighbor!" said Sango. Kikyo fell over this time. "Hey! You did it to yourself jackass!" Kagome yelled to the wall. "Oh, she just did not..." said Kikyo. "She did, and now we're going to die. Thank you Kagome, sooo much." said a sarcastic Sango.

The door came open and, GUESS WHO! Yup, it was none other than Jaken. (Oh I know you thought it'd be Sesshomaru. x) "My Lord is not a jackass! And for that matter..HMPH!" Jaken was interupted by a foot. "I'm sorry, as you were Saying?" said Kagome. "Next time I'm cutting your arm off." she said and threw him literaly off the balcony. "CREATON!" she yelled and shut the door.

There was a knock on the open door, "Excuse me ladys, but it is dinner time, please accompany me to the dinning hall." said someone who looked of some importance by the appearence of his clothing. "Oh, just one second!" Kikyo said and shut the door. She combed her hair down and Kagome tied it back for her. Sango was brushing Kagome's hair while her hair was already tied back. Sango opened the door. "Hmmm, you appear to be a monk." she said. He nodded. "Indeed fair maiden, I reside on the fifth story." Sango gave him an odd look. Fair Maiden? There's a new one. "Oh I see," said Kagome. "So, that's Sango, I'm Kagome, and this is Kikyo." she said.

"Ahh, lovely, I'm Miroku." he said. "So would you please come along?" The girls nodded and walked out of the door, Mirkoku behind them. They walked down the stairs and Miroku couldn't help but notice Sango's rear end. 'So firm.' he thought. His hand crep forward.

"AH! HENTAI!" yelled Sango and slapped the daylight out of him. "Hmm, I guess were going to have to find another way to get to this dinning hall." said Kikyo. Kagome just laughed. They left him there on the stairs unconcious with the most painful looking red mark anyone would ever see on his face.

Kagome turned around a corner and saw a lady with a laundry basket, "Oh! Excuse me miss!" said Kagome. The lady looked over, "Could you show us to the dinning hall?" she asked. "Oh, of course." replied the lady and walked them down the hall. "It's this door here." she said and walked away. Kikyo opened the door. Everyone was there, except Miroku of course.

Kagome took a seat by her brother and his new friends, Sango sat next to her, and Kikyo next to her. And to the left of Kikyo, would be Inuyasha!

She noticed how he was looking at her, "Is there a reason you're staring at me?" Kikyo said with a confused like look. He glared. "Wench I wasn't staring at you." he said. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" She said a little angry.

"I know you heard me." he said. Kikyo stood up and poured the wine in her glass in his hair. "Wow, us wenches are such horraible people huh?"  
she said and took a different seat.

Kagome sat laughing. Sango was smiling, while everyone else was in shock. "Why you little bitch!" he yelled. "OH THAT IS IT! Are you begging to be purified? My cousin and I are miko's. Don't think because I'm in your home that I won't hesitate." Kikyo said and sat back down. "Yeah really, she'll probably kill you in your sleep." Sango told him. "Ugh, teenagers." said his father. "Ha, tell me about it." said Lord Higurashi.

All of the sudden there wash a loud banging sound coming from outside. Everyone ran to the main gates and about all of the ladies and girls screamed at such a horrid sight.

- + - + -

HA!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews guys, though I must say, I've checked out my stats, 764 HITS? JESUS CHRIST! PLUS 10 people have my story on their alerts, and 6 of you have me on favorites, that makes me smile )  
Now that surprised me. and then I saw I only had 13 reviews. That makes me sad )': Thank you to those people who've been reveiwing )  
To the rest, SHAME! D:  
By the way, someone sent me a really good idea for a story. You guys would probably like it )

I'm going to finish this story before I do the next one okay?

And now to continue.

You're sooooooo going to love this lmao.

* * *

LAST TIME Most girls screamed at such a horrid site. 

NOW

((Oh you're going to love this xD))

Mostly the men laughed all accept Sesshoumaru. There, was Miroku, naked hiding behindthree trunks thrown to the ground, barely covered by a toweland a maiden standing on the balcony, "KEEP THAT RECHED HAND TO YOURSELF!" Now for the ladies who knew Miroku, they laughed. Others, they screamed, the last thing you want to see his a half naked monk unless of course it's during your happy hour. Kagome however, was on the ground laughing along with Sango and Kikyo leaning against a tree laughing there asses off. "ALRIGHT SHOW'S OVER! INSIDE WITH YOU ALL!" Inutaisho ((Yeah, I've learned how it's supposed to be spelt))said.

He walked over to Miroku, "You really know how to grab all the attention don't you?" he asked. Miroku nodded in embarassment. Kagome walked over to him and took off her outer sweater and handed it to him. "You're lucky I don't give you five across the face for your little stunt. He put on the black sweater and walked towards the doors and shot upstairs. Kagome and Sango continued laughing. Kikyo came over by them, they were the only ones outside. "Let's be nice girls, and take one of his trunks up for him." Sango stopped them, "No way! I've got an idea that'll teach him a lesson, lets take the trunk to our room, but first lets make sure this is the right one." Sango said and opened it up. Yeah, this was it, the trunk with his pants in it. "He's probably got so many trunk he's didn't notice this one was full of his pants." Said Sango, she got an evil smirk on her face, "We're taking it to our room and we're cutting the legs off." Sango said.

Kikyo burst out laughing and Kagome was leaning on her for support. Sango just stood looking so proud of herself. "You're so evil it's brilliant!" Kikyo said between laughs. "Okay I'll grab this end Kagome you grab the otherSango watch and make sure Miroku doesn't come back down while we're heading up the stairs." said Kikyo. Both girls picked up one end while the other went up the stairs next to keep watch. Sango stood about 10 feet away from the stair case by the hall. Miroku came out of a door in more formal suit. 'OH HELL!' she thought.

Sango thought for a second, 'PERFECT!' she said. She put her face in her hands and pretended to cry, he rushed over there and put his hands on her shoulders, "Sango what's wrong?" he asked fully concerned, she almost felt guilty...well not really! She put her hands on his shoulders and pretended to cry more and turned them around. "I..-sob-sob-" She saw the girls coming up the stairs, Kagome was gaping a huge smile and Kikyowas cracking up. They quickly turned the corner, "It's okay Sango you can tell me." he said. She heard a door slam giving her the signal. She looked up, "I've just got alot on my mind." she walked around the corner and shot off. Miroku watched her, "For some reason I don't beleive her at all." he said with a raised brow.

As Sango ran she realized something, Mr.Hentai didn't try to touch me. Maybe he isn't entirely bad. she thought before shutting the door. Kagome ran up to her and hugged her, "Sango from now on you're Confucious Genius!" Kikyo said. Sango giggled, "Yeah..." she said. "Miroku's such a sap." Kagome said. Sango nodded, "Sure!" she said yet she knew she disagreed. "I've got to go get something to drink." she said in a low voice. She opened the door and shut it and was starting to walk until she bumped into someone and fell backwards onto the floor. "Umph." she muttered and looked up. "Oh, Miroku." she said. "So, I'm a sap?" he said."Miroku, I..." she started and looked down again. "I didn't mean it." she said. He helped her up. He could tell how guilty she felt.

He just shook it off and walked her down the the stairs into the dining hall. Everyone was up and about chatting or dining at the table. There was a group of violin players. "Wow, he overdid himself." Sango said.  
"Inutaisho is like that." he said. "Dance?" he asked her. She was hesitant. "I guess..." she said. He took her hand and the waltzed like others did. ((Let's add some class into this story -puts on a monicle- , shall we?))

Kagome and Kikyo entered the hall changed into different attires. Kagome wore a whitedressy lacykimonowith lavender trim and Kikyo worethe sameonly a light pink trim. (The laced and the sashes and such)She pulled part of her hair up and left the rest of herhair down, Kagome however had hers tied up. It's not everyday you find an occasion for a dress rather then a kimono. Nearly everyone stopped and took in their beauty. Sesshoumaru's heart skipped a beat.'She's incredable...' he thought. Inuyasha's jaw drapped. 'What the hell...? She's gorgous.' he thought.

People continued what they were doing and Inuyasha approached Kikyo and took her hand, "Wanna dance?" Kikyo looked at Kagome with a smirk, "I don't know, what do you think Kags, is he worthy?" she said. "hmmm, I supposed he's worthy of a beautiful princess such as yourself." she said. "Yaaay!" he said sarcasticly.

Kagome smiled and tilted her head to the side. She sat on one of the many chairs placed aside. She nearly died, MIROKU, and SANGO? OH MY GOODNESS! She thought as she saw them dance. She laughed and just smiled. She heard someone approaching her, "May I have this dance Princess?"

AHAHAHA! CLIFFY!

For those of you who were smart and scrolled down, go you xDDD

she looked up, it was man with violet colored eyes and black hair slightly waved. She shrugged, Why not? "Sure." she said and took his hand. They talked as they danced. "So, who are you?" she asked, "I'm Onigumo, the King's advisor." he said. "I'm Kagome, Eastern Princess." she said. "Charmed." he replied. "So what's it like working here?" she asked. "It's very... rewarding." he said and nodded.

- + - +

And there.

;D

Chrony


End file.
